


Salty Tea VI: Awakening Your Loins

by Piddleyfangs



Series: Salty Tea: The Corruption of Fire Emblem Awakening [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Futanari, Horse dick, Transformation, dickification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets, within which every single girl of the game Fire Emblem Awakening shall be consumed by the overwhelming power of growing a dick.</p><p>FEATURING: Sully having something long and horse-like. </p><p>A surprising amount of parental incest.</p><p>And even Olivia dancing to a new tune!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chrom: Catch up point for new people to the series.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to submit a request, pay a visit to http://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to stay a while, request a girl or two~
> 
> Check back here or at the tumblr to see the things as they are posted~

Packing up to leave the castle was a hasty and arduous task. The Shepherds had to gather their various things that they somehow had managed to get scattered across the massive Feroxi palace. Chrom for the longest time has been seeking some sort of justice to place upon the cultists who had placed a horrid curse upon his sister. As far as Chrom was concerned, these cultists were dangerous foes who were well capable of placing complicated hexes upon people without a sample of their hair or some ritual. They could be a force to be reckoned with, and he would not allow these sorts of terrible forces to run rampant in his kingdom. However, Chrom was not aware of how far Lissa’s fever had spread. It had only started out as a way to weaken the princess, to implant a much deeper curse upon her flesh. 

Chrom was given a gift by the Ferox leaders, Basilio and Flavia. Their spies had figured out where the cultists who had cast the hex upon Lissa were hiding. They also decided to join Chrom in their journey to catch them. Plegia was a long way from central Ferox, so it would take a while to get to where the cultists were hiding. 

They were called the Permuto. Based off the gathered intelligence, they are a group dedicated to the idea of life changing hexes intended for a large group. Their goals were to challenge how society functions, and did their very best they could to hide their intent and research from the world for the day they planned to come out from hiding. It didn’t seem likely an expert member of Permuto would risk the chance of being caught to cast a hex on Lissa, but perhaps the cult had some sort of agenda against the Shepherds. That was hard to imagine, since no one ever had interacted much with them, but whatever the case, they had been attacked, and the hex had spread further than anyone was aware. 

Lissa, Maribelle, Tharja, and Cordelia formed the initial group of the Salty Tea Club. They spread carefully, paying attention to certain rules, and keeping things organized thanks to the tactics of Maribelle. Severa, Kjelle, Noire, and Cynthia were a sort of secondary group all centered on the pursuits of Severa. They were a little fragmented, but mostly still answered to Lissa’s group. Lucina, Tiki, Nowi, and Nah were the third and final group thus far, and were probably the furthest from the club. 

The Manaketes adored Lucina, worshipping her at any chance they got. They attended the meetings since Lucina, despite an oddly inflated ego, still had a strong sense of justice and paranoia. However, they answered to no one. As a matter of fact, Severa’s group didn’t much either. Severa and Lucina had a slight rivalry going on, though they were caught wrapped around each other’s legs very often. The group was staying maintained, despite being a little unorganized. However, each time they settled at camp, the deep urge to spread the hex was overcoming them. The frenzied dick girls could no longer resist. Even Maribelle eventually forgot the rules except for the need to keep it secret from those they cannot convert. The time has come to overcome everyone. None shall go without a dick.

To be continued ...


	2. Sully: Hung Like a Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Anonymous said:  
> I don't suppose you could have kjelle force sully to get her daughter off and gulp up all her cum, could you? Preferably resulting in a horse cocked sully?" 
> 
> Kjelle finds herself very respectful of her elders suddenly. Trumpeting a cause of pro-female power, she hunts down her mother to recruit her to the new form of femininity. Nothing is more feminine than being hung like a flagpole~

Severa was pretty sure Kjelle was the least likely in their group to go and convert someone. Cynthia was a bit wired about antagonizing and also fetishizing her cock, she was decently likely to snap and go chase someone down. And Noire had a dark side that would probably be sadistic as possible about having a cock. But Kjelle, she was just kinda tamed. Talented, sured. Ripped, absolutely. But Severa never saw her as this sex monster. So when she teased Kjelle about her sexuality over a fresh batch of tea at the club meeting, she didn’t expect the girl to run off and disprove Severa’s theory. She didn’t even say much, she just said “I’m pretty Noire’s coward arse is more likely to stuff a dick in something sooner than you.” That wasn’t too bad, was it? Now a day or two later since that meeting, Kjelle invited Severa to come watch her at work, claiming she had some sort of set up. 

It was at the stables in the middle of the grassy barracks. Severa tilted her head. “What, did you trap someone in that barn, or are ya gonna screw a horse?”

“As a matter of fact, I do have someone in there.” Kjelle replied, opening the door. Severa caught the sight of a tiny head of spiky red hair.

“Is that Sully?”

“As a matter of fact is is.”

“Didn’t you make fun of me for fucking my mom? Why the hell are you going after your mom? Are you just taking the incest route to copy me?!”

“Sully seems like the best person to bring on. She’s attractive and headstrong, and might make the leadership more stable. Plus she could really get our conquest going.”

“Hey! I’m the one in charge of conquest around here! I’m the princess of this club.” 

“I don’t know why you’re complaining about this. So far our conquest has just involved you licking my butt and then spitting in Lucina’s. If you were really proud of this conquest, you would’ve made a move by now.” Severa groaned, bitterly arguing her grumpy point to no end, but Kjelle shoved her to the side once Sully came to inspect the noise.

“Oh, heya kid.” Sully said to Kjelle, ruffling her hair a little. “What was all that racket?”

“Severa was complaining for a while. I got her to shove off for a bit.” Severa murmured to herself from the bushes she hid in.

“Fair enough. She really does know how to run her trap. So anyways, you still sure you want to try riding a horse? I told ya before, I don’t think it’s the right thing for you.” Sully said. Kjelle was distracted for a bit. Her changes had opened her mind a bit to appreciating the sexuality of any creature, and Sully was incredible. Midriff showing top, her abs ripped beyond belief. Whenever she sweat, it was just the perfect combination to make the most gorgeous athletic woman in the wor- “Woah, you like taking notes on the abs, kid?”

“S-sorry ma’am! But yes, I really do at least want to try to ride a horse. If anything, I at least want to say I tried practicing it one more time…”

“Pfft…” Sully scratched her head as Kjelle humbly blushed. “Gods, you really are my kid. C’mon, I’ll get you saddled up.” 

 

…

“O-oh fuck!” Sully moaned, running her hands through the bale of hay. Her daughter had just shoved her in, torn open her pants, and suddenly there was just a dick in her. Sully was trying to catch up on what was going on. Sure, the pleasure was incredible, but Kjelle was just massively humping away at her. She wasn’t going to be intimate, she was going to be a cumming machine. “What the hell are you doing?! Since when do you have one of th-“

“Do you want one?” Kjelle asked, her eyes hazed.

“W-what?”

“I said, Do. You. Want. One?” Sully felt confused, humoring the thought now and trying to think about what Kjelle was asking. She was just flat out asking her if she was interested in getting a dick of her own.

“Look, kid, just slide out and let’s talk-“

“MOM, I WANT TO GIVE YOU A DICK. DO YOU WANT IT OR NOT?” She was never that firm before. Sully started trying to shove her off, but hot damn Kjelle shoved back harder. Sully felt a guilty blush come over her cheeks, especially as Kjelle came in her. “SAY IT!” 

“For fucks’sake, yes!!! I want a fucking dick! I always have!” Sully couldn’t believe she was coughing out these secrets, and now that she was catching up with it all, she realized why she couldn’t fight off Kjelle. It was the little sparks going off in her head. The sparks of living the fantasy. Sully was probably the only one in the army who really, really badly wanted a dick. Be it whatever it was, she always felt like she was missing something between her legs. Kjelle pulled out of her pussy, only half her load blown, and sends the rest into her mother’s mouth.

“Suck it all down.” Kjelle ordered. “Miss one drop and you might end up with a tiny one.” Kjelle was cumming a new record. The raven haired girl was a little surprised. She wasn’t sure why so much was coming out, but it was probably all the buildup. The more physical it got, the more arousing it was. Sully might be the only one who could agree with that notion. 

Sully shot a hand to her crotch the second she felt something swelling up. She moaned against the dick in her mouth as her fantasy came true. A massive hose dropped and hit against her knees. It burgeoned outward, the tube swelling and growing veiny. The coloration of it was a sort of black-ish brown. It was covered in spots and odd colorations. The tip was flat. And when it swung upward, the tip just below her breasts, she couldn’t mistake it. It was a horse cock. A massive flared horse cock. She couldn’t be more ecstatic. 

“Kjelle, go get Severa.” Sully said. “You two can try and work over this massive piece of meat I got now~” Kjelle nodded, giggling up a storm. 

“Yes ma’am!” She said eagerly, going out the door, singing, “Oh Severa~ Oh Seeveeeeraaaaa~” Severa hid deeper in her bush. Gods, why the fuck was everyone growing big pussy spreading animal cocks anymore? Severa had enough after Lucina had all her dragons fuck her. Kjelle caught her shoulder, and dragged her back into the barn. There were plenty of moans that night. 

More to come~...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, head here: http://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/  
> to request your own ideas~


	3. Say'ri: Plaything for Playthings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Say'ri gets gang raped by Lucina and her dragon horde, the quartet's combined cum transforming her into a double dicked manakete"
> 
> Lucina's new dragons are uneasy, and Tiki has an old favorite she figures perfect for the open position for entertainment.

One would never have pinned Severa and Lucina for rival material. The hints were there when you thought about it. Lucina inherited her father’s talent and all, and Severa hasn’t much appreciation for natural talents. As well, she is the daughter of her mother’s failed attempt at a love interest. Lucina was humble and well meaning, pushing away people for their wellbeing. Severa was harsh, and shoved away people out of her own fear of becoming too attached. It goes on.

Physically they even have some rivalry material. Blue haired Lucina compared to red haired Severa. Tall Lucina up against the shorter Severa. Oddly enough, they also had completely different approaches when at last crowned queen of their own little teams. Sure, Lucina was driven a little crazy after her indoctrination since it required such a massive burst of dark energy to break her shell. It also doesn’t help that she has three loyal dick dragons feeding her praise every night. Lucina was in a very dark chapter of her life. 

She has changed a little beyond what should be considered normal so far for the hex. It could be a side effect of the amount of energy it took for the hex to break such a powerful member of the exalted line. Lissa was broken as easily as a fever. Harsh as it is to say, she is delicate as far as those matters are concerned. Lucina was a much mightier holy wall to break. And now from the curse that flowed through her body, the dragon dick resting at the end of her loins, circulating her blood with corruption, and getting stuffed and stuffing her dragons has resulted in a larger breasted darker eyed girl. These changes were easy enough to hide. Hide her breasts, explain off her eyes as a sickness. Simple. And all the time she was spending the Manaketes, well to explain away that she would just have to say “Tiki has been revealing so much to me.”

Lucina felt Nah tug her leg out. She insisted she rest her leg. Lucina would argue against the girl pampering her so, but she gave up long ago against these acts. She was absorbed in their adoration. Her ego never felt more fat. Her hex settled her mind, she was forever numb to humbleness. She expected this treatment anymore. “Queen Lucina~” Nah said, not that any of them would say anything different. It was what Lucina was to them. She was their queen. “We hunger for prey.” Lucina was not even concerned with how feral their minds are now. They still showed much of their personalities, it was clear that they were still themselves, but they now had a more bestial side added. 

“Tiki is out getting your prey soon.” Lucina replies, hollow but playful. “I am sure you will like the one she selected.” The tent flap opened. Say’ri was a little, well, shocked. Lucina was sitting in a dark tent on a posh chair, propping her feet up against Nah whilst Nowi slept in the corner. There were clothes thrown across the room, as if tossed to the side eagerly at the very second they could at last be free of their cloth prisons. Tiki was suddenly no longer the peaceful guide taking her back to a tent to talk, and now a startlingly strong servant of the Queen in the room, holding Say’ri down for appraisal. 

“What has happened to you Tiki?! Lucina?! Any of you, what force hath taken you?!” Say’ri yelled at them, though Tiki clamped her mouth shut with her hand. They couldn’t have her making too much noise. Lucina walked from her throne. The girl was clothed, but her massive bulge was absolutely impossible to not find one’s eye appraising. Her gloved hand went to her face, sliding it across her subtle soft pale face. She reached for her headband, ripping it from her flowing black hair. Lucina looks to Nah and nods.

“Have your way with her girls.” Lucina answers the hungry eyes of her dragons. “Do not hurt her too much.” Nah runs over to wake up Nowi with a kick, and then at last turns her attention at the pallid meal before her. They tore her clothes off from her, at least careful enough to make sure the important garments could return onto the girl whenever she had to leave. She struggled, might have even come close to escape, but Tiki’s grip was strong, and she felt something positively massive slam against her rear cheeks the second her clothes were free. Nah had also dropped Tiki’s dress from her, freeing Tiki’s dick to slap Say’ri like metal held back from a magnet. 

“My~ Such a gorgeous woman!” Nah appraised her, lifting both of her breasts in her small hands. “I’m jealous… really, I am. How long will it take for me to grow like that?”

“Hundreds of years.” Tiki answers sadly. She nibbles Say’ri’s ear. “Stay calm child. What is about to happen to you will bring you closer to The Voice than you ever dreamed possible. Now serve your goddess and be our toy!” The dragons circled around, each cock gripped tightly in their hands. Tiki had her bent over, plowing her ass like the white snow it was. Nah stuffed her mouth with her dragonhood whilst Nowi was still getting up, rubbing her eye while lazily jerking off her limp yet stiffening shaft. 

“F-fye!” Say’ri moaned. “I haven’t felt this way before, m’lady! I never thought pleasures of flesh so prosperiou-“

“Would it kill you to swear a little?” Nowi complained. 

“Hey! Don’t stop sucking!” Nah complains, eager to get her dick back into her mouth. The dick sucking shouldn’t stop for any praise. Not even such good praise. The milky load leaked from the sides of her stuffed holes. She was absolutely filled. From her bent over form, her cock developed dangling. Though, it was more like cocks. There were two limp thick dicks dangling between her thighs. Nowi’s eyes glowed. She crawled under Say’ri, and suckled one like a loose cow udder. Say’ri moaned, using Tiki as support while Nowi suckled, Nah joining her in it. Say’ri was the perfect toy to keep them going. Lucina, pleased her pets will stay entertained, she brings herself back to her throne, and appraises her position. She was pretty sure she was the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya liked this and would like to help manipulate the direction these fics go in, head over here: saltyteafutas.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you <3


	4. Olivia: Everybody Cum Footloose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sully and Kjelle get some mother-daughter bonding time while they transform Olivia into an eager cockslut?"
> 
> From a lovely writer who chooses to go by Luxraydiohead. Enjoy it~ I know I did, this is really fantastic, and did Olivia better than I could of~ Leave lot’s of Kudos, they might help with more~
> 
> Kjelle and Sully teach Olivia a new dance~

Olivia thought it was a strange request, but Sully and Kjelle both seemed rather eager to see the new dance she was putting together. It was a sensual one, meant to show her love to her future husband--when she met him, of course--but there seemed little embarrassment in showing it to the two women, to get their opinions on it. In fact, she was mostly just taken aback by their interest in her dances, both of them so gruff and unfeminine, making it a surprise they would even be into such things. She joined the mother and daughter in Kjelle's tent. It was a fairly relaxed day at camp, and usually she only wore her dancer's garb after dinner for some fireside entertainment from time to time, but she certainly would not perform in anything else. They were already waiting for her, seated on the side of the bed, almost suspiciously eager to watch her perform, but she was too caught up in trying to keep track of the steps to notice.

She began to hum the tune she would move to, eyes closing as she let the music carry her body away, giving in to instinct and to rhythm. It ran through her slowly, but the fire didn't take long to spread and her mind to become a slave to the tune. She began to move, wrapped in little more than scarves as she began to sensual dance for what she believed were two women merely curious about the art of dancing, supportive friends who respected her craft. Without any pretense or belief they would be roused by her performance, she made no effort to hide her motions nor minimize the sensuality of her dance. In her mind, the man of her dreams was on the couch, and she wanted his eyes to adore her unconditionally.

“Sensual” was understating it. Her limber body moved in ways the oversexed mother and daughter could not help but be drawn to hungrily, biting their lips as they stared, fascinated at what was before them. The sway and roll of her hips, the jiggle of her breasts, the sheer engrossing passion that she poured into even the smallest motion... It was not erotic or vulgar, far from a striptease or its classier cousin, 'the exotic dance'. She put her best features--which to Sully's eyes was all of them--at the forefront and made sure to emphasize them with enough restraint to still be modest. A dance truly for only a lover's eyes, but Olivia was clearly not imagining that two women would find the same enjoyment from it.

How wrong she was.

Sully had made the first move, reaching into Kjelle's pants and gripping the cock that had taken her, changed her body and her mind in profound ways that she was more than eager to explore. She very shamelessly began to stroke her daughter's shaft, a firm and hard grip as expected, and pumped rapidly. Kjelle followed suit, doing away with her mother's pants entirely, finding the massive and frankly quite intimidating horsecock between Sully's legs already full and throbbing. She couldn't wrap her hand all the way around it, but gave her the same frantic pumping. This was all her mother's idea; Sully wanted a turn at corrupting a girl in camp, and she specifically chose one of the tenderest and feminine targets she could.

They made no attempt to hide what they were doing, figuring Olivia's eyes would open at some point. And they did, in response to the low grunts she began to hear, the ensuing confusion as to why they would be grunting pulling her out of the moment. She ceased performing and opened her eyes to witness the debaucherous and impossible sight before her, of mother and daughter stroking each other’s' thick, precum-drooling penises. It was such a shocking thing to look at that she opened her mouth for nothing but a confused noise to come out as a million different questions and horrified statements got clogged up in her throat, her mind unable to process which one seemed most important to ask.

Kjelle moved very quickly as Olivia stood frozen in shock, the dancer soon ending up on all fours in front of the bed with Sully looked down at her with a wide smile. “Hope ya like the flavor,” the redhead taunted, getting a nice handful of pink hair into her firm grasp as the other hand brought the flared tip of her horsecock to a frightened Olivia's lips. This defied all logic or sense, but there she was, being assaulted by a hermaphroditic mother and daughter who were clearly not just taking an innocent interest in her dancing.

As Sully pulled her toward her and began embedding her unbelievable length down the dancer's gullet, Kjelle very roughly did away with clothes. She'd been looking forward to the unconventional mother/daughter bonding that was spitroasting a poor woman and forcing her to take their transformative seed, the furious handjob her mother gave her only getting her even more fired up. She watched as Sully really showed her what roughness looked like, something to aspire to as Kjelle gripped her cock and sank it deep into Olivia with one thrust, cursing loudly as she felt the dancer's almost divine tightness around her shaft.

The thrust pushed her further forward onto Sully's, and she choked a little as the tip pressed onward into her throat. Her eyes went wide as Sully tugged on her hair, easing a few more inches down, finding the hot, wet throat to be unbearably tight. She loved it! Sully had always dreamt of having a cock, and this was exactly why. She could be rough and dominant and facefuck someone in a way that she couldn't do with a vagina. Her lap and Olivia's face grew sloppy with spittle as stray threads of saliva clung to her equine shaft, and as she began to pick up her pace, Olivia was singing a new tune. One that consisted entirely of sweet, sloppy 'glurk' noises, but was a definitely improve. “Why don't ya dance to this song?” she teased, getting caught up in the dominance and power trip that came with her new appendage and the ability to use it on people.

But she was inexperienced and over-eager, and her trigger was hair-thin. She didn't spend long fucking Olivia's face before her cock throbbed and she ended up pumping a copious amount of her corruptive semen down her gullet. All according to plan, of course, but it had been so early! Her horselike shaft came with stamina to match though, and she didn't stop thrusting even as she pumped and pumped and pumped. She was good to go another round immediately, and intended to.

The effect hit Olivia like a truck, mentally and physically all at the same time. Her eyes clouded over, mind becoming different, all shame and embarrassment beginning to lift, panic becoming a distant memory as she began to savor the taste of penis on her tongue and the feeling of Kjelle hammering her from behind. Perversion soon followed, as did an intense, burning sensation as she began to change. Kjelle's hand was already at her loins in wait, gripping the budding cock so that she could feel it swell in her hands as she jerked it off frantically, matching the pace she reamed her with to ensure a roughness that Olivia had never felt before. It grew long and began dripping with copious amounts of pre immediately, stroked to rigidity in seconds by Kjelle's grip. This was not tender fingers slowly pumping in and out of her. This was violation.

And she loved it.

She moaned around Sully's cock, beginning to push forward of her own accord, making Sully have to loosen up the grip on her hair as she watched Olivia lose her inhibitions. She started to move, not only voluntarily gagging herself on the horsecock, but also pressing back against Kjelle's toned, unyielding body, fucking herself against both of them in a budding swell of lust. It was a dance to her, lewd and twisted and all new. She would need practice to get these new moves down, and had two voracious amazons already balls-deep inside of her, so her course of action was pretty clear.

“I think we've got her hooked,” Sully said cockily, sharing a smile with her daughter as they ruined the dancer together. Already, she was wondering who else to bring into the folds. If it would be greedy to go around corrupting all the women in camp with her daughter. If she really cared about whether it was greedy or Maribelle would disapprove, or if she loved the sight before her too much not to experience it as often as possible.

“We did well.”

...

“We're getting closer to being a party every day!” Lissa marveled as she lay on the bed in the Salty Tea Gang tent, treated to some 'entertainment' from the newest convert. Olivia had taken very well to her corruption and her transformation, and in the private company of her fellow dickgirls, she began to perform some very overtly lewd and sexual dances. Dances that often took place atop another's cock, starting with Lissa.

She moved with measured intent, turning the mere riding of one's dick into something passionate and intense. It was still sensual, of course, but she made much greater use of her assets in flaunting herself, not only for the person beneath her but for the watchers, every present member of the gang pleasuring themselves while they watched intently, enthralled and awaiting their turns. Especially notable was the way she had so quickly taken to fucking her own hand, making the slow and sensuous handjob, the rolling hips thrusting desperately into her hand, into the focus of the performance. She let her tongue slide out at the especially heightened moments of rhythmically masturbating atop Lissa. Her body was a flawless shimmering spectacle, and when her load blew she would always catch it onto her hand and splash it against her chest. It was a showcase of her reflexes, and gave everyone a final thing to finish to as she finished her dance. Panting, she found the time to giggle at another successful show. She'd overcame much of her embarrassment and shame about performing, and found the perfect audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want more?~ Request it directly here: http://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/
> 
> Oh, and really, thank you for reading~! <3


	5. Nowi, Side: Boingy Tits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can Nowi's obsession with Tharja's boingy bits lead to some hot paizuri action"
> 
> Nowi get's haunted by how hot Tharja is, and this can only end in cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapters like these should be a common enough thing, a nice way to add some sexiness between the major events of dick growing fun and action.

Curiosities never seem to fade. Nowi was kept awake in the midst of the night haunted by old thoughts. Although she maintains her innocence, her head is inhabited by a lurking bestial lust that draws her interests towards desires. Tharja filled and occupied her mind. Before, when she didn’t have a tainted organ between her legs, Tharja was just this beautiful woman who for some reason gartered attention for snowy skin and soft bouncy mounds. Now, she was a buxom gothic glory, with wide hips. Her rear shimmered with tight stockings coating her whole body like demonic drool forever slickening and darkening her pale skin. Nowi licked her chops. 

No, it could not wait any longer! She moved her naked body out of the scaly pile of sleeping women. Careful to not awaken anyone, she peered over at the sleeping body of Lucina, just a few inches away from the stack of slumbering dragons. Nowi loved her queen, but like the other dragons she desired a pet of her own to hoard, to onto deeds she would never wish upon Lucina. Sayri was bundled up nearby, prohibited to sleep away from Tiki. Nowi knew she wanted something similar with Tharja, and now. Though she couldn’t corrupt Tharja, she would make something work. She slipped on some clothes in case someone saw her sneak out, a difficult feat to hide her massive dick in her skimpy outfit. She opened the tent, and snuck out into the cold night, her stomach tickled by the wind. 

Tharja’s tent was cozy and misty. Nowi spotted the dark beauty sleeping between her bookshelves in a crooked bed. Nowi tread lightly, sneaking nearer and nearer. “M-mine…” She muttered under her breath. Her feet went numb and she fell over when Tharja suddenly awoke and had casted the hex to do so. Most dark mages had some healthy paranoia. 

“My, my…” Tharja said, a little grin to her lips. “Nowi, hmph. What brings you here?”

“I-I wasn’t trying to look at your boingy bits if… you know… you were about to suggest that I was… Ehehe…”

“Oh my.” Tharja feigned shock, a pallid grin forming on her creamy face. Her features were painted as they turned more malicious. “I’ve seen you at the meetings, but I just realized I don’t really know how a Manakete with a dick would look.” 

“Oh, I’d be happy to show yo-“

“Thanks for volunteering~” Rip. The dark hands of telekenis ripped open Nowi’s outfit, letting her stiff member spring free. “So, you were saying about boingy bits?” Tharja grinned, pointing to her chest. She laid back on her bed in a beckoning position. She suddenly released Nowi, and like a horse at the races, she took off. “Wreck me, Nowi.” Tharja commanded.

The dragon plowed against her tights until her dick found purchase. She was happy to rip up Tharja’s tights, bring her cock hurdling between her mounds of milky breasts. They swung up and down, her nipples free from the bra cup at the front of her dark clothing. Her nipples strained against the dark fabric, the gothic veil tinting her pink nipples a darker shade. Nowi’s cock swung back and forth, the girl moaning happily as at last her curiosities were satisfied. Now more than ever, she understood what it was that men loved about boingy bits. 

Spewing her seedy load, Tharja gulped down the unique flavored cream, licking her succulent lips clean of the dragon’s brew. “I could get used to something so… abnormal!” 

“Thanks, I liked cumming on you too.” She blushed, realizing she picked her words with less couth. At least if Tharja sounded like a dolt she cultic reasonings behind her vernacular. Nowi was just a confused girl thrusted into this sexuality. Tharja gripped her tightly around her, the little girl grabbing back. Nowi wasn’t sure she could dominate Tharja the way the others had Say’ri, but she was more than happy with what they were having there and then. For now she was tired. In the morning, they would start talking about how to make sure blowing loads on Tharja’s chest was a nightly event.


	6. Anna: Money, Get Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maribelle asks Anna to meet her to discuss "business", only for Maribelle, Lissa, Cordelia, and Tharja to convert her together."
> 
> Anna takes a class in futa economics.

The tent was done up like a real estate meeting. Snacks were set up, a piping hot pot of tea gave off the signature musky scent. Maribelle, Lissa, Cordelia, and Tharja sat around the table. Nowi attended as well, eying Tharja’s lap with something only describable as the look of “I want to be on that lap.” However, they had to be careful about appearances. They needed to be on their best behavior for the guest they were about to have. 

Anna was an infamous merchant, or at least all Anna’s were. It got confusing when there were hundreds of them and they were all named the same and looked the same. But Anna, the Anna who joined the Shepherds that is, was just as infamous a merchant as any of her sisters. She could talk her way through any trickery, and slice open your neck over any deceit. When things got ugly, she was shockingly gorgeous at opening new air ways in people’s throats. She was tough as a loan shark, gorgeous as a model, and witty as an investor. And that is why everyone really agreed she should have a dick.

Shockingly enough, Maribelle had planned this out. “It would be un-ladylike of me to sit out on much more of these, ahem, splendors. Anna fits in with all the rules we agreed to. She is unmarried, and thus we take no risks of her spreading the information out. With the actions of that deviant Severa and that mishap with Lucina, we cannot be taking any more chances…” Taking the plan with the roots of the Salty Tea Gang, she invited her clean target back to the tent to discuss some sort of business, the chance to perhaps sell some new wild brand of tea that would sell like crazy. How could Anna resist? 

The tent door opened, and a striding confident babe with gorgeous locks of red hair came waltzing in. She took the seat obviously meant for her, and began exchanging pleasantries. What was odd was her obvious lack of trust in the Shepherds. She didn’t talk to too many people, and often remained isolated with her merchandise away from camp. So everyone was more than worried she would detect they were trying to pull something on her. She sat and nodded as Maribelle talked about the new brew of tea they had made. She poured the hot tea in a fine cup. The blonde took a short, polite sip, and wiped where her lips graced the rim with a napkin. She placed the cup back on its plate and moved it over to Anna. “Have a taste, dear. I’m sure you’ll see why I think this could be quite a seller.” Anna grinned.

“Heh, there’s an old saying among us merchants.” Maribelle nearly broke out in a cold sweat. Was there something she did understand about at least trying your product? “Only sell what you’ve used before. That’s why I’m not in the poison business, but I do light selling in the sex toy department. Ooh, apologies if that was uncouth, just sayin’ I’d love a sip of your tea.” Anna grinned, taking the cup and drinking it down. “Mmm? It’s a little bitter, a lot saltier than I was expecting! But, heeeelloooo~ I can get used to that flavor. So much accenting to it, so much hrngh-“ She shivered.

“Are you alright, dear?” Maribelle asked, trying to contain a wicked grin. 

“I-I’m fine! Heh, must’ve been my lunch or something. So, h-how many units of tea are we talking here? C-crates or- Urgh!” 

“Oh my~” Tharja grins over at Anna. “You’re burn ing up!” She laughs as quietly as she can. Cordelia appears behind Anna.

“Do you want me to help you over to your cart?” 

“N-no! I mean, n-no thank you…” Gods, she was on fire. Her loins felt like they were being pressed by hot irons, but they didn’t burn. In fact, the hot sensation made her thighs feel alive. She felt… she felt like a million bucks! She sunk a little lower in her seat. “I-I just need to think w-where to sell it. If we start with something like one hundred-“ Something twitched, a tiny nub vibrated against her clothing. “I-I mean, two hundred!” Twitched again. She bit down, grating her teeth against her tongue. “Three hundred!” Her hands shook. She slid back in her chair, propping one foot up on the table as she lost control. Her panties were shoved out like a finger in a glove. The long extension from her crotch curled a little, a thick head growing. Her hands tentatively touched it. “O-one thousand….” She grabbed it. “T-ten thousand, y-yes- Urgh!” It felt incredible. She was running her hands up and down a tesla coil of pure static love, every zap turning her on. The tip of her length leaked a clear fluid through her panties. Her underwear snapped off. She desperately wrapped both hands around her member. “F-fuck…” She slid her hands down it like a fireman’s pole, squeezing hard. A ribbon of pure creamy cum blasted from her. “F-FUCK!!! MILLIONS~ START WITH MILLIONS~ Oooooh fuck, Deal! Deal! Let’s start selling! Ahahaha~” She fantasized of money, gold coins and dicks. 

She was plentifully pleased soon as Maribelle shoved her own dick down Anna’s throat, the blonde girl sitting atop the table. Cordelia fit easily inside Anna’s cheeks. Nowi and Tharja bundled around. Nowi snuck under the table, taking Anna’s cock into her mouth. Tharja slipped her cock loose from her attire and offered for Anna to give her other hand something to do. With a delicate tongue ravaging her cock, her holes skewered by two lovely ladies, and her other hand massing the length of such a sinister beauty, by the gods was Anna in heaven. Cumming was an easy thing to achieve for everyone, for the whole setup was arousing right from the very start.

Rising up from the pile of cum she collapsed into on the floor, Anna grinned, striking a quirky pose and grinning like a playful sunshine. “So, let’s start talking business~ How soon can we start talking business, and is possible I can help in the production?~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, this time I won't plug the tumblr. It's kinda silly to plug it every time, huh? Sorry. Hey, hope you have a good day and stuff. Thanks for reading through another chapter~


	7. Cherche: How to Eat Your Dragon's Cum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cherche's wyvern Minerva accidentally finds a barrel of salty tea and drinks it all down, growing a big wyvern dick and becoming a lot more aggressive. Cherche tries to calm her down, but Minerva blows a load and some of it lands in Cherche's mouth... and she soon finds herself with a wyvern's cock of her own. Anna realizes that one of the stock from her barrels is gone, so she and Nowi trace the remains back to Cherche's tent - only to find a ravenous new convert, ready to use her new dick."

Minerva slept often as close as she could to Cherche. That is to say, in the best situations, the wyvern would be right next to her bed. When that wasn’t possible, the next best option would to be a big pile of lazy scales all nice and cuddled near her tent. If for some reason that also wasn’t going to fly, Minerva would be left to the stables, with the only way to placate her being a hearty supper, or Cherche joining her in sleeping in the stable. 

A few camp sites ago, Minerva had started to behave strangely. Cherche had saw Nowi nearby with a barrel full of something, but what she didn’t see was Minerva taking a long drink of whatever filled the barrel. Ever since, the wyvern has been acting rather aggressive, and oddly secretive. For hours the lizard goes on about its day, pretending to be normal, stalling the inevitable, and acting like an idiot in heat. Cherche at last had enough of it, and it was about time to really crack down on her unacceptable behavior. Cherche hasn’t had to discipline Minerva in forever, but when it was time to bring the foot down, it came crashing.

“Come on Minerva, you’re acting like a hatchling! Where is your tact?! You are supposed to be so well behaved-“ Goodness. The thing about wyvern dicks is, it’s like spotting a hurricane. They are big and noticeable, but by the time you see it, you’re about to get hit with a flood. Wyverns mate pretty fast considering they do it in the air, so of course they’re a quick shot. Cherche has a flash second for comment. “…That’s kinda cute in a gross way” and the flood breaks in. Heavy wyvern spunk coats her from head to toe. Her mouth agape, a little bit of the stringy white web makes its way down her gullet. She swallows, unaware of the consequence. 

“M-Minerva! I- I actually do not know what to say! Did you always have that?! I mean, obviously you couldn’t have, but I wish you got that sooner, it would have been easier to breed you.” Breed. What a nice word. Cherche never noticed how great of a word it is. Breed. It means so much to the higher class. To ensure more high class happens. To find companionship for your beast. To Cherche, it meant both, and really, it meant something more. It meant the rabid fucking. The absolute surrender to the idea of no safeties, to blowing beastial loads of sweaty baby batter just for the sake of emptying it into any orifice. Breed. Cherche really did want to breed. She didn’t have to breed, she was never in the need of the certainty a house was planted, a tree built for a family. No, she wanted to breed for the sake of the dirtiest part of breeding. Forget babies, just the ensuing slew of cum was enough! 

Cherche never felt closer to Minerva. She climbed atop her dicked wyvern, their subtle communication cuing Cherche in on the plot. The plot to get some breeding cum for the two of them.

…

Anna searched and searched, following along the bread crums, or so to say, the bread cums. Drip drops of the infamous salty tea lined the path of the camp. Not exactly subtle, but someone was trying to steal some very important, very secret trading deals. Getting caught with it should be easy enough to explain away as just some strange nectar in tea, but even if one guys says the thickness looked familiar, well the whole deal would be done. For now, that could wait. A whole barrel missing either meant thieves could steal these things at any time, or someone who knew what they were stealing was trying to start a hoard. 

A wyvern’s hoard. The very same hoard Anna came across when she peeled open the flap to Cherche’s tent. She was naked, her beautiful lithe figure on display. Her stomach had the faintest outline of abs. Her cock was long and barbed, so similar to a wyvern’s. Her chest large, her eyes low and sultry. She was stuffing herself on a barrel of tea, dipping a fat mug into it, scooping around the separated parts of the compound, gathering sweet salty globules of cum into her beer mug, and swallowing down the brew. “Ah, so this is your’s, no?”

“Eeeeer…” Anna nodded. She wasn’t expecting this. Did… Did she convert her? She didn’t hide the barrels very well. She really wanted to know, because the idea of converting accidently entered Anna’s mind, and now she had an awkwardly massive boner. 

“Come, take a seat.” Cherche motioned towards her dick. “Let’s talk about how we can get this tea into the cups of the royals of my nation.”

“Well, I already have a trade deal…”

“Forget that deal. I’m talking real coin.”

“Oooh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <33333
> 
> If I was more ambitious, this would have made a great full fic~


	8. Panne: Dig in My Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I-It's a rabbit pun. The title. 
> 
> "Cherche takes on the same aggressive tendencies of the wyvern who corrupted her, and feels the need to go completely wild and corrupt someone for herself. When Panne senses a change in both her and her beast, and confronts Cherche about it, nothing can stop her from taking the Taguel in the roughest, most animalistic ways possible."

Observing the simple humans was a task that Panne took up. It was a simple and necessary thing. The only creature startled by a sudden change, is the one who had not paid enough attention to notice it was not a sudden change but rather a slow gradient of progress. The pressure to be the last of her race was an everlasting one. She must keep alive, must keep living, and the secret to life is to pay attention. So the girl seats herself so far away as to not draw attention to herself, and yet detect anything dialogue of concern with her sensitive ears. If there was worrisome chatter, she kept it in mind, and stayed clear of that person, or confronted if it mattered enough. 

Try as she might, she was eternally bitter to those she called man-spawn. Warming up to the men and women of the camp was quite the labor. It was hard to let herself trust any of these people. She hid the fires of her heart, all of them such conflicting messages. She hated the face of men, and yet she knew it was immature of her, naïve even, to throw to the side an entire race for what some have done. In that way, she would be no better than those who had made her race so endangered to begin with. If anything, Panne would at least hold the high moral ground. As well, there was a less… slightly fire. To say the least, she was horny. Constantly. She had not a soul to turn to less she allow herself to warm up to a certain man-spawn. She wasn’t sure how the men and women of the camp felt about some sort of casual fling, and in a way she wasn’t sure how she felt about so easily throwing herself upon some human willing to take her.

Her eyeing about brought her to lock eyes with Cherche. One horny set of eyes meeting the other reveals so much. Lusts of the two people are both sides of a magnet, and like that curiosities can be drawn together. Panne felt reluctant. Though, she at least wanted to talk to Cherche. She was starting to get worried that the wyvern rider’s behavior was becoming a little unlike her. She was more a woman of words, so Panne thought, but now Cherche was starting to act much more physical. She sneaks off with Anna, and leaves them screaming. Panne was no fool, she knew they were up to no good. Not just about the sex part, oh no. Anna does nothing unless it benefits her. This is where paying attention to the man-spawn had paid off, for Panne knew when one was acting up.

Cherche gestured to Panne, and the poor bunny woman felt the alluring forces far too powerfully. It felt like a long serpentine tail curling around her, coating her darker skin in snake oil, slithering down across her and making her lustful body shimmer like scales. Her knees trembled, bringing her to rise unsteadily on stilts. She marches forward, her feet heavy. She tried to keep her head straight. She was confronting Cherche, this was no her sacrificing herself onto her bed. This was to be figuring out what is wrong with her. “Cherche.” Panne says.

“Hello there, Panne.” Cherche said, clearing her throat. The second Panne was at Cherche’s isolated table, there was a new feeling of being grabbed. This sensation was tugging her into a chair, staring longingly at Cherche. The girl only grinned, leaning over the table a little, not caring who saw, and making sure the rabbit felt nice and cornered. “We are both distinguished women, are we not?” 

“I suppose that may be said of me.” Panne said. 

“Aye. We are. I’ve never said much, but I do find you quite the impressive woman. Honestly, you have a lot of attributes I look for in a person.” Cherche said.

“I do not care much for flattery.” 

“Ah, but it is beyond flattery. I am spelling out some of the obvious for you.” Cherche said. “I doubt you will hate what comes next, so let’s not waste much more time.” She said, gripping at Panne’s hand. The rabbit woman did nothing to resist. She was intoxicated with a terrible scent emanating from Cherche. She was embarrassed to admit it, but it was pure animalistic pheromones, a scent she desperately missed. That pure bestial desire, that drug that made her veins dance and jitter like branches in a storm. They went off on their way, Panne dragged along the path to some isolated part way off from the settled area of the camp. 

Undressing came natural. It was required. Panne was as toned and powerful as Cherche could hope. A tiny frame, petite yet plump breasts, gorgeous legs covered in shimmering muscles. She could kick like a shotgun, and she was already off to a great start demonstrating this by riding atop of Cherche’s cock. There was no dialogue beyond grunts, for the lines were clear, Panne consented to anything Cherche could want. To avoid the obvious but state it outright anyways, Panne was animalistic. She was covered in fur in her crotch, enough to warrant her not needing pants very often. She had fur on her shoulders as well, and distributed across her arms as well. Her ears flopped wildly. 

Cherche grabbed Panne’s shoulders with a sharp slap. She forced Panne to speed up further and further. The rabbit girl could hardly resist. Her tongue broke through her mouth like a stone through a window. She squealed and screamed, tugging down on her ears as her eyes rolled back and her smile began to flood with drool. She didn’t have to say how all her darkest desires were made animated. She didn’t even need to scream, but she did anyways because it made it that much better. To break loose, to destroy this quiet attitude she devised, it was satisfying. The urge to mate was at its greatest while she mated, and in that way it was so satisfying. Every second she spent fucking, she wanted to fuck more, which was good because she wasn’t going to stop any time soon. Her pleasure could only multiply. 

Her muscles pulsated like waves over a rock, her breasts rode the waves and bounced like balloons. Her thigh muscles twitched, her hair hung loose in fits of sweat. Her feet trembled, she dug her muscular feet into the dirt to keep a sturdy structure for her assault on the cock. She trembled and crashed down. Cherche moaned, growling between tightly clung teeth. She wrapped herself around Panne like a suffocating snake, and her spasming dick spewed cum like a broken pipe. Panne never felt so full before in her life. She broke down and relaxed atop her cock, finally accepting a brutal load of baby batter. She could care less when her cock grew in, she was never going to use it save for when felt the eventual need to blow a load as well. For now, her desire to be mated was higher than her new desire to mate. 

She bent herself over, demonstrating her stability by thrusting herself forward in a push-up gymnastics sort of tease, waving her rear high in the air, showing her tear drop rabbit tail and the bounce to her rear. Cherche licked her chops, and plowed right into Panne’s rear. She reached forward, making sure Cherche’s new member was worked well. Her hand job was rough and raw. Her fucking was even more brutal. Cherche thrusted the way one would tackle. She seemed more likely to be breaking down a locked door than fucking. She only got worse and worse, at one point letting Panne’s dick loose so she could grab Panne and really throw her back into her. She nearly broke something doing her as hard as she did. 

Panne, in a pile of cum, drool, sweat, maybe even tears, bathed and ripened in the secretions of their labors. “I-I’m your’s.” She panted to Cherche. “I cannot imagine myself away from you. Your endurance is beyond anything I’ve witnessed. I… I need your cum… Please.”

“Rest easy, pet.” Cherche assured her, scratching behind her ears. “Hehehe. Is it a problem if I call you pet?”

“For now.” Panne replied, a smirk on her face. “Just not all the time. I need some pride.”

“Right, right!” Cherche grinned back, kissing her on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Animalistic enough?


	9. Sumia: Hung Like a Horse II: Hung Harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a little silly writing this one.
> 
> "Sumia is woken up one evening with oral sex when sully and Cordelia introduce her to deepthroating. & When you write sumia's conversion, could she end up with a horse cock like Sully's? I think I forgot to include that in the prompt I sent for her a while back."

She kicked a little in sleep. Sumia felt groggy, the sort of groggy where you could see your mother’s head getting ripped off and you would still fade off back to sleep. The blurry image she saw for the faint few moments she was awake was that of some sturdy figures entering through the front of the tent. She brushed it aside as nothing, her mind rushing to any conclusion it could reach that meant she wouldn’t have to wake up at all. The conclusion was as simple as figuring Cordelia came over to borrow some armor or some feed for the Pegasus. She might have been sleeping through feeding time by accident. Sumia has been painfully tired lately. It was all the extra work she has been putting into helping out the Pegasus. They’ve needed a lot of cleaning that the team has had to put off while going on the chase to find the cult. They only recently settled down enough to give Sumia enough time to catch up on cleaning.

“Put it…” Sumia could almost hear someone talking. Their conversations were as clear as music underwater. “Right… her… so big…” She had no idea what they could possibly be talking about. 

“MRRRPGH!!!” Sumia screamed against the horse cock shoved down her throat. She was shockingly awake, shockingly as in the jolts and jabs that ran up and down her. Her body was flushed with adrenaline. Her main airway being clogged by massive horse dick was reason enough for the instinctual drive to alertness, without accounting for the fact that this fat equine pillar is sprouted from the muscular loins of a certain Sully who was straddling the sleeping Sumia. Sumia sobbed against the dick, already giving in to the affects that come with the powerful of such a lustful cock.

“Wow, you were right. Just plop it in and she starts slobbering like it’s a pie cooling on a window sill.” Sully said, looking over at Cordelia. 

“I didn’t exactly phrase it like that, but damn, I really can’t complain with the view.” She said, her own dick unbashfully hanging loose, her hand busy slapping her meat. 

“Alrighty, don’t worry Sumia. You’re gonna love this reaaally soon.” Sully said, slipping into the actions of riding her pole up and down against Sumia’s pie hole. The sensation was already at least a bit pleasurable for Sumia. There was an undeniable pleasure in swallowing that much salami that fast. Also, the horse pheromones reprogramming her brain, ect, ect. Sumia suckled loudly against the purple plunge of stallion until Sully gasped, shooting gurgling, galloping gallons of giddy filly jizz. The generous globs of salty semen flooded her mouth to each burgeoning cheek. Sumia swallowed as soon as Sully withdrew her prize penis, giving the girl some breath to really manage to absorb the mass dump of cum. The clumsy Pegasus knight surrendered to potent lusts, her eyes shot open, absolutely alive in the powerful sensations. 

“Holy fuck!” Sumia cursed it pure pleasure. The two girls who had participated in her corruption seemed surprised by the slur. She usually spoke like a flower whispering through bubbles. “I feel it! M-My own fat Pegasus cock!!!” She cooed like a horny… something. She clawed at herself, ripping asunder her rather pretty night attire. She paved way for what was coming like a tycoon tears down the park to make way for the new condos. From her loins it came to life, growing like a tree in fast motion. The organ thickened and thickened, Sully’s eyes went wide as it didn’t stop growing at the point it matched her’s. That cock kept growing until it was a horse cock of its own category. It was a titan among horse dicks. “SUCK ITTTT~! PLEASE, SUCK IT~!!” 

“Holy shit.” Sully cursed, suddenly her face forced down upon the cock. Her throat couldn’t handle that much dick, but it was a good thing Sumia didn’t care. She had a cock crazy look in her eye, sadistic enough to match the might of Noire’s alternative personality. Perhaps that came with the corruption of something so gentle. Either way, Cordelia still hadn’t finished jerking off, so… Hey, she had some good material still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry, 2 silly


	10. Miriel: AP Sex Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Miriel somehow finds out about the whole shebang. Being Miriel, she walks in and immediately requests conversion. For research."
> 
> Her request to convert isn't as immediate as requester might have liked~

Once the screaming settled from being caught, the club started to talk out deals with Miriel. The brilliant woman was as expressive as a rock while chit-chatting with Lissa and Maribelle about what was going to happen from here. Miriel had no intention to tell anyone about the club, rather she wanted to “Study the conditions of a polyamorous clique of hermaphrodites indoctrinated to their current physical forms.” She found the psychology irresistible, and the physical aspect of what has changed to be far too intriguing to deny. Tharja figured that the extra hand on the research deck would help speed things up with mastering the ways the hex functions. Miriel was onboard as an observer. 

Miriel observed a few meetings of the club, a straight face on her face all the while watching the club awkwardly work to keep their lusts going, the feeling of Miriel’s eyes glued to them made them feel like bacteria under a microscope. Like the horny beasts they were, though, they gave way to their usual rampaging fuck-sensations. A few spurts later, Miriel was off to cleaning off her glasses of a few stray strands of debris from the cum-filled explosions. She reviewed over her notes, which she was a bit more careful in shielding from the berserk splashing. “I’ve noted the unbridled nature with which you all procreate. The nature of your reproduction is as strange as your disparity with the female gender. Your lusts are seemingly purely used for recreational uses, and some members of your group have seemingly taken on unique aggressions.” She nods, pointing at Sumia, the naked Pegasus girl absolutely coated in oodles of mixed streams of cum. “Might I obtain a sample?”

Eagerly even, Sumia jerked away at her slick long cock, resting the head of her flared dick atop the neck of a bottle. Sumia worked and worked until she erupted once more, spitting her load down the bottle, as well as a little spurting out of control to flop onto Miriel’s attire, and her clothes. She shivered a little, Sumia’s cum having this sort of scent. It was potent, more powerful than any batch before them. Miriel couldn’t resist, she had to take a lick. She gulped, and instantly it hit her what mistake she had made.

“I-It seems my research is going to be taking a more… direct observation route.” The others gathered around, aghast at the mistake, but with their rewired minds and lustful hearts, began to eagerly pleasure themselves while watching with heavy breaths as Miriel began to succumb to the hex. “Excuse me, if you could all back up a bit, I still require space to write out my notes.” She reminded them, having them back away as she placed her note book back on her lap. She wetted her quill, and prepared to observe and record the ongoing changes. 

She nervously scribbled anything she could, her handwriting a downward gradient in quality. She spoke aloud out of habit as she wrote. “Begging phase consists of heightened heartbeat, influx of hormones. L-lusts gradually increase as time spent after consumption increases.” She wipes sweat from her brow, her thighs spreading open on their own. “Motor functions are altered lightly, euphoria heightens, and sensitivity of genitals are increased.” Her hands shake, her writing taking on rougher swirls. 

Her expression becomes strained, her eyes go wide. “I have felt the initial growth of the additional genital. The phallus begins accession shortly after first consumption. Arousal is high, however the actual feeling of the growth is rather limited as of yet.” She groans as the length grows further out, starting to become a visible bulge against her dress, pushing up her notes from her lap. She quickly ran over to the tea table and set her notes on it, wishing to keep the writing momentum going. “Growth of the p-penis becomes more noticeable. Arousal is only described as extraordinary. Fervent pleasures are agonizing, the piercing need for a first release is a vehement desire. Furious passions cloud the mind. I-I need to do something…” She uses a free hand to press teasingly at the rising mass, and quickly she is absorbed by the fierce sensations, the terrible tingles that nullify her mind and send her into a frenzy. 

Her tore her clothes to the side, they were no long serving the purpose of her investigation. “Inhabitations are nullified…” She states, her hand more scratching than writing anymore. “Semen pulsating through the urethra exceeds expectations of pleasure as described in my readings. T-the glans are engorged, the entirety of my cock is impressive.” She watches with dull eyes as her cock grows up from below the table, the head of her dick pressed against the side of the table. She presses a hand at it teasingly. “C-cum. I must cum…” She keeps trying to write as her free hand strokes herself. “The sensations are peerless, the dick feels INCREDIBLE! AAAUUGH… I mustn’t give in… but logic fails me… “ The world offers an answer to her conundrum when at last her head spews a load of cream onto her notes. “ACK! SO GOOOOOOOD!!!” Her tongue loosens, and her research is flooded under her copious puddles of her fluid. “Ahem…” She turns back to the others, all of them a little bit wetter for the experience. “I am now, as you would dub it, a dick girl. Shall we commence with the coitus? I have an intense desire to stuff a pussy and or an ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading~


	11. Emmeryn: Full of Grace (And Dick) ((Also Dick))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lissa is tired of living in her sister's shadow. Her beautiful, perfect, amazing sister who everyone loves. She wants to see Emmeryn beg to be her lover, and that's what she's going to get."

Chrom had asked Emmeryn to stay put back in the capital so to avoid any risky scenarios that were likely to come. However, communication lines tend to blur news that is personal to them, and when the news that Lissa had been stricken with some odd hex made it all the way to Ylissttol, by then it was practically a declaration of death. Emmeryn was racing to Chrom’s current camp, ready to figure out what exactly was happening. Needless to say she was beyond relieved to see Lissa was as fine as ever, hell, there was even talk among the camp that Lissa and Maribelle were dating. Instead of some grim state, Emmeryn found the camp to be never better. “I relieved nothing horrible was going on. I’m sure if something bad had happened to Lissa, you would have head home immediately.” She says, sitting down next to Chrom during lunch. 

“Yeah, sorry sis, we really didn’t mean to panic you. The communication lines must have dressed up the whole ordeal to seem worse than it actually was.” Chrom sighed, feeling a bit guilty for having stressed out her sister so much. Really, Lissa was only in bed for a day or two, it wasn’t really worth sending news back, but one had to be careful. “So how have things been back at the capitol?”

“As political as ever. The pressures have only grown with the word of Grima being spread around. I worry for a future where I was dead at Plegia, and I would have to pass on all these stresses to you, Chrom. I wouldn’t wish this terribly difficult work on anyone.” 

“I would have taken it up with no issue. I am overdue to be king, to finally take this pressure off of you, sister. You’ve taken the burden for so long…” Chrom spots Lissa heading off to a table of Maribelle, Cordelia, and Tharja. He gestures for Lissa to come join them real fast. Of course, Lisssa was more than eager to head over for a chance to share hugs with Emmeryn. 

“Oh my gosh! Sis! I had no idea you were coming!” Lissa sung as she flew herself into Emmeryn’s arms. “Why are you here? Just visiting or?”

“Well, I had heard you were sick with some sort of hex.” Lissa’s face was a massive blush. “But it appears you are perfectly healthy.” 

“O-Oh yeah! Picture of health, right here! If I was any healthier, well gosh I’d be able to beat up Frederick!” She laughs nervously, clearing her throat shortly after. “Still, it’s so great to see you!” 

“As it is to see you, Lissa.” Emmeryn says, her smile serene. Before Lissa can speak anymore, though, the rest of the camp has their attentions drawn to her. Prior, the meeting between Chrom and Emmeryn was rather quiet. Emmeryn arrived without entourage, without prior warning. So of course, the loyal army crowded around their peaceful ruler, happy to see her do well. Lissa was pushed out by the crowd. The perky princess huffed and puffed, feeling a tinge of a flavor she could only identify as jealousy. When one speaks of the royal beauty of Ylisse, they speak of Emmeryn without fail. Lissa would have to work to be noticed above the serene gorgeous woman that was her older sister. Lissa hated to admit, but she was just a tad egotistical, and she would adore nothing more than to get what she felt she deserved. 

Tharja remained at the table while the others had abandoned her to be by her lonesome. She smirked just a tad, rather aware that Emmeryn’s ideas were all massive and peerless powerful peace movements, but she wouldn’t have a thing to say to Emmeryn’s face. She wasn’t the sort to drool all over an idol, save for Robin. Well, perhaps there was one close contender. Aversa. If Tharja considered Robin a portal to the pure love she desired so intensely, than Aversa was her darkest envy. The dark beauty was as dirty as a whore, but as composed as the darkest nobility. She too was alone at a table, choosing to not engage in awkward chatter with the ruler of peace. When the reforming harlot of Plegia tried to form small talk with her once destined enemy, it would no doubt create something of a tense moment.

This offered Tharja as long a moment as she desired to eye over Aversa and envy. She was a perfect seducer, perhaps earning all she has in her life via the darkest corners of her body being exposed to those fools who underestimate her desires. Dark skin, black attire, and an ebony tongue of poisonous words, she was Tharja’s goddess incarnate. Not that Tharja bought into the whole Grimleal stuff. That was a bit too intense for Tharja. But Aversa, she was just the right amount of disturbingly intensity that she desired. 

With the hex of lust implanted into her, Tharja could easily convert her into their circle, the problem is she isn’t sure how she would pull it off. Surely Aversa was casting all sorts of protective hexes, and direct approaches were just never Tharja’s style. Maybe it was time she just stopped putting off talking with Aversa. Hell, she would probably volunteer to be speared by the dark mage. Tharja licked her lips at the thought. It was something to aspire to.

All the while, a little ways off from the lunch grounds, Flavia eyed over the ongoing scene. She intended to head over to the Exalt and welcome her from her most likely long trip. There was something troubling Flavia, though. She had overhead Kjelle discussing something casually with Sully. It was a set of words that troubled Flavia greatly as they repeated over and over. Kjelle had said “Your horsecock is so massive-“ That was all it took. Flavia was forever enticed.

To say the least, Flavia enjoyed a challenge. She was proud of her physique, and she was never one to shy away from some casual sex. Hell, she could do anything she wanted. Forever now, she’s gathered harems of men to try and challenge her body. Searching endlessly, she tried to find the one fuck that would really push her to her limits. It was a kinky goal, and thus one that only barely hung in the back of her mind. However, lately there seemed to have been a lot of small talk around the camp about dicks. Not everyone was very quiet about it, especially Severa. Severa was very loud about it. So there seemed to be something about girls with big fat cocks, so when she caught word that Sully might have a horse of a dick? Flavia was haunted and hooked. 

There wasn’t really a particular time she wanted to confront Sully about it. How is one supposed to ask if someone’s got a girl cock anyways? She knew Sully was hot shit, she’s seen that girl down to nothing but sports bras for training, and her stomach was more defined than a canyon wall. Maybe it was time she stopped dancing around the whole thing. She’d make sure to take out some time with Sully for a ‘training sessions.’ 

The Salty Tea Club met once again. The meetings were starting to become a little congested. Save for Flavia, Aversa, Morgan, and for now Emmeryn, every single woman in the camp was attending the meetings. It was more a party than ever before, and the tea was getting harder to serve. The tea was the needed center piece of the meetings. It loosened everyone up, got some people jerking off, and got cum in everyone else’s mouths. It got the fires started. There were a few people every night, though, who were set aside to watch out for people coming. They figured after a few people have walked in on this garbage, it was about time they got really serious about it. It sucked to be one of the look-outs since it meant you’d be the one who couldn’t do a single thing at this meeting. 

“I can’t do lookout duty tonight.” Sully told Maribelle as the meeting started to go under way. “I was asked by Flavia to go do some night time trainin’ stuff. Hope ya don’t mind.’

“Not at all dear. We’ll just have someone else cover for you. Say, have you seen Lissa at all?”

“Now that ya mention it, no, I haven’t seen her since lunch. Did you two have a fight or somethin’?”

“No, no. Though it feels like she’s been avoiding me for the most of the day. She just said she had to do something that concerns Emmeryn.” Sully’s eyes went a little wide.

“Y-You don’t think she’s going to go… y’know, stick a dick down the throat of Exalt?”

“Oh heavens… I… I’m assuming Lissa has the brains to not be up to that…” The attendance was taken, and it was quickly noted that Tharja had decided not to attend the meeting today. Noire said she was staying back to study something for the evening. With all the formalities out of the way, Maribelle sent Sumia to go find Lissa, and Sully was excused to go attend her night time training session. 

“Lissa, what is the meaning of this?” Emmeryn struggled in the bed. She was given a tent all her own, a place of privacy for her to rest. Lissa was exploiting this, having tied Emmeryn down to the bed. “Why do you have such an… extension?” She was talking about Lissa’s dick.

“C’mon sis~ I know you want to swallow it so bad. Look at you, so gorgeous, so perfect. I’m not gonna lie, sis, you’re hot stuff. You’re adorable, you’re everything I’d want to be. Now, I just really, really want you to want me.” Lissa straddles Emmerny’s lap, eagerly pressing the tip of her pecker against Emmeryn’s face. The Exalt turned her face left and right, having her cheeks take the blunt of the blow in order to avoid taking the tip of the warm cock to her lips, and thus into her mouth. She was resisting as best she could. “Gosh, stop being so slippery. I don’t got the crazy lust pheromones the other girls do, if you keep resisting you’re gonna make it tough for me to make you love me.” 

“Lissa… You don’t have to do this…”

“You don’t understand. I need to convert~ I want you to join my club, to have something incredible like I do.” Lissa giggles. “It’s not going to hurt at all, and I promise you that you’re going to love it!” Lissa kept poking at her cheeks until the girl below her just seemingly gave in. Perhaps at last truly tempted by the sensation of the prick against her cheeks. Maybe the scent of lust lured her in? Or perhaps she at last trusted Lissa that the outcome was going to be so incredible that it justified all of the terrible cock sucking that was necessary. 

The perky girl atop her was off to work making sure her legs were pumping away into her. She slid herself back, and then drove forward with her hips, plummeting her fat cock down her throat. Emmeryn gagged and teared up. Lissa almost couldn’t stand how adorable the whole display was. The queen of the girlcock was completely numb to the adverse effects of her cocking. She worked up a rhythm, gyrating her thin stomach back and forth. She slipped her slobbered covered dick back and forth, the fat lips of her older sister covering her length in pleasuring jolts. 

Just a few more thundering slaps of crotch to lips, and Lissa spewed her hex venom down Emmeryn’s throat. “Oooh~ Came right down my sisters throat~ Fuuuuck! It feels incredible! I might be in love with your mouth!” She giggles, her eyes rolling back. Emmeryn swallowed, shaking uncontrollably as the hex started to take root. Lissa turned around, shoving her ass into Emmeryn’s face. Lissa felt the need to do another lust related experiment, Miriel had put her in that sort of mood.

She watched as from Emmeryn’s night gown slowly started to bulge outward. Right from her crotch a formation began. It sprouted further and further out until her sister had massive tainted column extending out from her pure snowy crotch. Right in time with it growing, Emmeryn plowed her face right into Lissa’s ass like a bullet through a napkin. She ate and ate and ate, the purist woman in all the lands devoting herself to devouring her sister’s ass. Lissa giggled another dumb lustful snicker, Emmeryn joining her in the display. 

“T-this is so incredible. I feel sooooo…. Renewed~” Emmeryn cooed into Lissa’s pucker. “Oh I love you Lissa. Thank you so much for showing me this… tainted perspective~” 

“Don’t thank me, eat my ass some more~”


	12. Aversa: Gothic Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could I request Tharja to corrupt Aversa, and for Aversa to go on to spread the hex to Flavia?"

“I like what you’ve done with the place. It’s very… macabre. Simplistic even.” Tharja commented away at Aversa’s tent, taking a good long look over the settings of the girl’s tent. It was a little barebones, as Aversa, despite her regal appearance, wasn’t much of one to carry many possessions with her. She’s always lived a more simplistic life. She’s never had much to carry with her since no one ever gave her much of anything. She had few interests beyond the betterment of her spells, and previously working on the Grimleal path. Her few things she had to carry with her was a skull, a few books on hexes, more books on political theory, a couple pairs of lingerie, and a collection of gold bullions. It was her paycheck back from the days she spent overseeing Plegia. 

“Tharja, was it? I find it odd we’ve spoken so little. We are women cut from very similar cloth, after all. We both wear the revealing attire of the dark mage, and I do say I believe many of your intents to be of a more… sexual nature.”

“I would laugh that off and state my intentions are rarely sexual, often more for, well, general badness, but that has changed lately. I have something I want to share with you.” Tharja pointed to her veil covered body, showing the thick cock that was now all the way up to her darkened belly. 

“My goodness!” Aversa’s eyes were glued to what sprung from Tharja’s loins before the sorceress began to chuckle. “A hex, I take it?”

“Yes. A very powerful one too.” Tharja stood silently, facing Aversa down with her ailment. Her ultimate intent was to see Aversa with a dick at least just as big, for now though, she to disguise her intent. “I’m sort of hoping you’d lend some of your big bad dark magic specialties to help me crack what’s up with this hex.” 

“How did it happen you came across such a hex?” Aversa grinned, a playful, sinister face overtook the neutral one she wore before. 

“Surely you must know. When Lisssa came back to camp with a hex that caused an illness, it had to rouse the attention of any dark mage. I’m sure even Henry, naïve as he acts, is well aware that Lissa’s state was bad news right from the start. When I started to observe it, my interests only grew-“

“Your interests aren’t the only thing that grew.” Aversa cackles, pointing a single finger at the pulsating length. “What sort of dark mage allows herself to be infected with the very same hex she is trying to study? Have you no idea the concept of a guinea pig? You shouldn’t have gotten involved, just let the hex play out, and see where it goes from there.”

“Don’t make a deal out of it. Yeah, I grew a dick, so what? I wanted one. Growing a dick wasn’t going to be that convenient again.” Tharja groaned, clearly frustrated by the way Aversa berated her. From a researcher’s perspective, yeah, really god damn bad to fall for the hex. It totally ruined her head, twisted her perspective of the curse, but dammit, she was already this bad. “I just want to know if you want to take a look or not. It’s why I brought me and my fat cock here.”

“Hmm…” Aversa put her chin to her hand, giving an appraising look longer at Tharja’s swollen attire, filled to the brim with dick. “Alright, alright. I have to admit, it’s pretty enthralling. I say it’s worth the look. Can you let the beast loose please? I’m going to need to take a closer look.” Tharja nodded, starting to rip a hole in her tights to let the serpent loose while Aversa dug through her books to open up a tome that would help her. “I assume you want to look into the composition of the hex, rather than figure out who made it like the other idiots?”

“Let those dolts scramble for the cults who made the hex. We will benefit much better in learning how to really unleash this hex.” Tharja cackled, Aversa now more onboard. 

“Perhaps convert the dick part of the hex to a loyalty spell of some sort?” Aversa claimed to be a change woman, but at her heart she was still crooked and conniving. She kept digging through her books, unaware of the sound of Tharja furiously rubbing one off. “Alright, I have a possible structure in mind for an infection body and mind altering hex. The structure is bound to be a bit modified in the true formula, but it’s something to go off of. Now, let’s get a closer look-“ Mid way turning, she was caught with Tharja cumming a fat wad down her mouth. Aversa tried to spit it out, but the cum sunk into her tongue, and slid down her throat, and mixed with her spit, and made her go cross eyed and fall down onto her knees. “Y-YOU BITCH!!! YOU’VE RUINED ME!” She coughs, trying to clear her throat. “W-why did you spread it?! I don’t want this!”

“Oh trust me, you do~” Tharja giggled, putting her foot on Aversa’s shoulder, pushing her down onto her back. “Sit back, and let the magic do its awful work~” Tharja grinned ear to ear, watching as Aversa felt the initial pains of the hex digging into her brain, dragging her flesh out into a new hardened organ. 

“W-what do you get out of doing this to me? Corrupting me into all of this?!”

“I get to watch you squirm, to see you turn just as tainted as me. That is my greatest pleasure~ I adore how you look, how you are, I envy you~ And now, finally, I get to. Watch. You. Fall.” Aversa chocked on her spit, drooling out of either side of her plump lips. She murmured, a stupor overtaking her mind. 

“Y-you… diiiiick…. Coooock….” Aversa trips over her words over her tongue. She was losing herself to her changes, her corruption. Her brain was slurred. “Y-you…”

“I have already enhanced my hex a little.” Tharja points to her dick, showing the black markings crawling along it. “I have figured out a few things about how this dick curse works, so of course, little old me couldn’t really resist making things work this well~ On the other side of this, you’re mine~ Obedient. Adoring. Fat dicked. Already its taking root~” Tharja snickers, waving her hands to work on the hex moving through Aversa’s body. Aversa shakes, gagging on the lusts rising up her throat. Her dark skinned cock explodes out from her dress. It’s fat and wide, long enough to reach her stomach. Tharja licks her lips, rubbing her stocking covered foot against Aversa’s dick.

She rides her foot against the cock, the sensations of the bumps on Tharja’s feet driving her wild. “Speak, pet~” Tharja commands.

“M-Mistress!” Aversa moans. “I’m your servant… Your eager dick slut.” Aversa’s words felt forced, dark terrible scripts forced upon her. She cringed while saying it.

“Don’t worry, I’ll turn off my part of the hex every once in a while. Until then…” Aversa’s cock spews out a load of cum over her stomach. “We need to have some fun~”


	13. Flavia: Hung Like a Horse III: Hung 3D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Flavia somehow finds out Sully's hung like a horse and decides she really needs to feel that beast inside of her at least once. She doesn't take into account the possibility that she too'll grow an equine dick when she does so, but when it happens her beastly new shaft simply amuses and delights her."

Training blades clashed, heavy clangs resounding in the air. Sully stood with one foot forward, trying to move forward against the blocking blade of Flavia. Sully swung back her arms and sunk to the right, attempting to dodge Flavia’s retaliation. Flavia went for a side swing instead, which Sully blocked as fast as she could. “Heh!” Sully smirked. “Can ya tell I don’t use swords often?” 

“Could’ve fooled me.” Flavia said, her grin a perfect mimic. It was the warrior’s grin, the smirk of a battler locked in a battle purely stimulating. They met blades again and again. Any direction the other tried to move was countered. “I can for sure tell you’re more comfortable with a lance. You seem to keep positioning yourself like you have a lot more reach than you really do. However, this also means that you’re thinking ahead about the next block. All my sneak attacks aren’t getting past you.” Flavia snickered, sweat dropping across her tanned forehead. 

“Heh! I attribute my damn good defense more or less to how hard I’ve trained, and less on my weapon of choice. But your sword attacks are rough as fuck. I half expect my defenses to fail on their own with every hit.” Flavia breaks out laughing. 

“Look at us! We’re practically sucking each other’s dicks with this praise fest.” She smirks. “C’mon, let’s settle down and grab some mead.” Sully nods, happy to grab a break after the practicing sessions. They were at it long enough to make her abs start to tingle. Needless to say, the two were sparsely clothed for the sake of letting the night time air blow briskly against her sweaty musculature, cooling down her tight bodies. Sully goes over with Flavia to sit by a crate which had plenty of ales set atop of it. 

Sully grabbed a full mug, and suckled the booze like a hungry pup. “Gods praise, I haven’t had a chance to sip some booze in so damn long!”

“I figured you’d enjoy the pleasure. While the Shepherds do invest enough coin in some good booze, that Frederick fellow sure does drive a hard ship.”

“I’d say! ‘Must be sober, and ready for orders.’ Pfft, what a square!” Sully raises her mug. “A toast, to the best abs in the camp meeting.”

“I like to think my biceps are my best feature, but a toast none the less!” Their cups mash, and the froth splashes out from the crash of filled cups. They take healthy tips. “Gods, all this froth, makes us look pretty spattered like whores in an actual bar.”

“You’ve got your head in the gutter~” Sully teases, elbowing Flavia.

“Pfft, I guess I’m not exactly great at being subtle.” 

“Subtle? About what?” Sully asks, her brows rising. Flavia grins. She reaches behind her back, and begins to undo the top that wrapped around her breasts. Sully remained silent, watching curiously as Flavia’s top drops from her chest. Two muscular mounds dark in complexion, two tips of light brown nipples, shimmering in the night sky’s light. “Oh.” 

“What do ya say?” Flavia grins, chugging down the rest of her ale, then fills her mug back up. “Let’s get drunk, fuck, and forget about it in the morning. We’re the fittest women in the camp, we might as well!” Sully started to get a broad grin. She was a bit worried about the sex part, but maybe by then the drunkenness was going to make sure Flavia doesn’t really care she has a horsedick, which was probably going to start showing in her shorts. 

They drank and they drank, sipping away on their booze, gossiping, and Sully joined her in the realm of toplessness. Dim eyed, puckered lips, Sully crawled over ontop of the nude Flavia, rubbing her hand against her abs. “So hard~ So haaard. I could live on these abs.” She straddled her. She fell down on top of, rubbing her stomach against Flavia’s. Sully bit down on her lips, Flavia felt something massive rubbing against her below. Something she’s been looking forward to seeing the entire night. “So, that’s the horsecock I take it?” Sully briefly shook. Flavia grabbed her tighter, stopping her from escaping, not that a drunken Sully was even going to. “Shooo. I want it in me. I want to sweat so hard, get the best, most mind breaking fuck of my life. Make it happen babe.” Sully never felt harder in her life.

“Oh damn, where the hell have you been all my life?” Sully slid off Flavia just a way, reaching for her shorts, and pulling them down off her legs to let her horse length spring free and slap against Flavia’s hardened body. Sully slips backwards just a little ways. Her legs are shaking she’s so excited by Flavia. She angles her dick a ways down, pressing forward with her length, pressing against Flavia’s folds. She digs her hands into Flavia’s shoulders. They were muscular, hard as rocks, warm as love. She felt secure in pushing down against her for steady support. She swallows any possible regrets, and she dives in. The first inch goes in, Flavia smirks, though the excitement is starting to get to her. She’s always wanted to be fucked like a beast, always pushed to the final extreme that sexuality could offer. Sully was the perfect portal to that style. The next few inches drove Flavia wild. The final inches, all the ridiculous amounts, finally let the reality hit Flavia. She had an entire horsecock inside her.

The momentum slowly picked up. Their sweaty bodies met. Sully’s abs slowly descended upon Flavia’s set. Beads of sweat poured out from her pores. They dripped down like icicles, starting to fall down onto Flavia’s stomach. Sully’s beads of sweat and Flavia’s met and conjoined. Sully felt her abs rub against Flavia’s. It was amazing, to feel the warmth of skin be backed up by the menacing strong muscles below the skin. It was a layer of warm stone surrounded by a blanket. Sully speeds up, her knees going wobbly. Wielding such a large dick was an exercise all its own. Flavia flexed her stomach up and down, the true workout being taking that entire length. Her hips pivot, her legs flail in the air. Sully spews, the top of her tower exploding outward with the white hot bubbling ribbons of curling magma. The cum spills out from her slit. Sully grips down, and tugs her mighty length out, her entire penis covered in her own cum, dripping down like a cinnamon bun. 

“Ooooooh fucking gods!!! That was incredible!” Flavia grins wide. “How did you get that thing?!”

“Well… the same way you got your’s.” 

“M-mine?” Flavia was quickly answered. She heaved. All her muscles pulsated and swelled. Her thighs spread, her clit was on fire. A muscular cock started to swell out of her loins, a pure ebony member, veiny and thick. The tip flared, the whole thing matched Sully’s in length. One stallion had bred to make yet another. “Ooooh… Mine.” Sully shrugged, offering Flavia her mug. Sully grabbed her own, and also grabbed at Flavia’s new cock. 

“Cheers?” Sully proposed.  
“Pfft.” Flavia grinned the same warrior’s grin. “Cheers.”


	14. Robin: ???

Robin awoke with a start. A troubling nightmare. She felt an odd sensation, as if there was a threat incoming. Unable to catch any more sleep with her worried mind, she walked from her bed to find Chrom awake at her tactics table. “What are you doing still up?” Robin asked him.

“Oh, hey. The Plegian scouts just sent word they found our cultists.”

“Did they now?” Chrom nodded, pointing to a certain point on the map.

“They’re hiding out in an isolated part of the Plegian desert. No wonder we couldn’t find it, it was pretty far out of our way.”

“You think they’ll still be there?”

“The scouts said they were still hiding there. They are some sort of cult dedicated to trying to change society, or whatever garbage they stand behind…” Chrom nodded dutifully. “We have to stop them, before they use this hex for evil.”

“Well, we better hurry.”

“Tomorrow we set off for Plegia. I’ll assemble the men to travel. We may need to leave the women behind.”

“Wait, why?”

“I’ve heard word their hexes focus on women for whatever twisted reason.” 

“B-but…”

“Robin, I know you want to help, but just this once, I’ll need you to stay behind.” Robin nodded, understanding. She patted Chrom’s shoulder. 

“I understand… Just stay safe.” 

Nowi tucked her head out from the tent, and ran off to report what she heard to othe others…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale will be coming soon~
> 
> Check out the tumblr and send some feedback! 
> 
> saltyteafutas.tumblr.com


End file.
